


Familiar Faces

by YesIWriteFanfiction



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt, Kinda, Transformation, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIWriteFanfiction/pseuds/YesIWriteFanfiction
Summary: Ask I got a while ago on Tumblr; I would love you to write some angst for your favorite ex-decepticons where a Cybertronian is chosen to be Earth's liaison but it turns out that they were once a human, that is until the deceptions experimented on them and changed them into a cybertronian, bonus points if the liaison tries to make amends with the ex-cons to finally get some closure and try to forgive the newly turned bots.





	Familiar Faces

Megatron knew he recognized you from somewhere, he just didn’t know how. He had met so many bots during his life, though many were dead now, so it wasn’t all that surprising if he thought about it. But something about you just made the gears in his head turn. Where had he seen you before?

Being the Earth’s liaison it wasn’t weird that you knew a lot about human culture but it was odd how little you knew about cybertronian one. Had you perhaps been made late in the war and the put on Earth for the rest of it? But why were you the Earth’s liaison and not a human? Surely they would trust a fellow person of their species more than a cybertronian, even if you had gained their trust.

It irritated him how he couldn’t put his finger on where he had seen you before. He didn’t want to ask you about it, he had the feeling you didn’t like him. Not that it surprised him. A lot of bots hated him and Megatron had caught you staring at him multiple times. But in the end it was you that approached him, giving him an unsure gaze as you timidly walked up to him.

“Do you… do you know who I am?”

Megatron thought hard before sighing. “No, sadly, I don’t. But I feel like I recognize you from somewhere.” You visibly deflated at his words, looking even more unsure now. Megatron didn’t want your conversation to end like this. “Ah, but can you please tell me how we met before? Maybe I will remember it?”

“It was… It was on Earth…” Megatron just nodded. He expected as much. “You had… taken some humans prisoners… You ordered one of your scientists, Shockwave, to experiment on them…”

“Were you part of a group sent to rescue them?” You shook your head.

“No, I- I was one of them”. Megatron cocked his head to the side, confused. But then he came to the realization of what you meant.

He inhaled sharply. “You were part of the “Revival” project.” He had not thought about it for so long. It had been deemed a failure after all. At the time they had tried to turn humans into cybertronians to make them into soldiers but none of the test subjects had survived for too long. Yet here you were, one of the humans that had been successfully turned. So that’s why he recognized your face. “I am so sor-” You held up your hand, signaling him to stop.

“I didn’t confront you to hear an apology. I just wanted to tell you… I am not angry anymore. My body doesn’t hurt and I have finally started to live again. While I will never be who I used to be again… I have moved on. And I just wanted you to know that you no longer scare me. I am my own person again.”

Before Megatron had the chance to answer you turned around and left. He did not chase after you or shout out to you. No, he had done enough. He was just happy that you had healed from what he put you through.


End file.
